On the First Day Of Christmas, My True Love Gave To Me Bella & Klaus
by ChlexLover3
Summary: Twelve Days of Christmas with Bella and Klaus...not just Christmas themed.


A/N: So, this is my Christmas present to you guys, before getting back into writing my main stories. Here is the first part of my 12 Days of Christmas one shots of Bella and Klaus. Each day will have a theme and today's theme is "Friendship". And if anyone could tell me their ship name, I will give a shout out to you in the future Christmas one shots.

Enjoy.

Summary: The one where Klaus redeems himself when he saves an innocent girl named Bella.

I was supposed to be in Forks, Washington with my father. I was supposed to start a new life so that my mom could start hers with Phil. But I was kidnapped. I was kidnapped by a girl but she wasn't just a girl. She was very strong for her size and her face changed to resemble a monster with dark veins flooding her eyes. She said her name was Katherine.

She said she was going to use me to get to someone named Klaus. So now I was in some abandoned house waiting for some all powerful guy. I thought he'd be bulky and monstrous with the way the girl spoke of him. She told me he was man's worst nightmare.

But what I saw had shaken me to the core.

He was a man but a broken one. There was no light in his eyes except the need to kill. He was the ultimate predator and he had came for his prey. He was English or at least he sounded English.

To no avail, I tried to make a run for it when they were distracted, but as I turned to leave out the door, I heard her scream. I heard as he rip a limb off her and I heard her choke on her own blood. It rooted me to floor. I couldn't move or turn to see what had just occurred.

When her body hit the ground, I wished I had fled. I wish I had ran to safety but I had a hunch that he would have found me. How could a man of his caliber do that to someone else? A human couldn't have done that. My mind was trying to rationalize what had just taken place. Was he human or something else?

My train of thought slowed as I felt him at my back. My fear spiked as I thought that I would be next on his list. I didn't want to die. I wanted to see my father and be the awkward girl again. But I had just witnessed a murder, and I was going to be next.

The psycho non-human sniffed my hair and I tried my best not to flinch at the stench of blood, but that did me no good. The smell alone was making me faint. He brushed my hair with the back of his hand and then I felt a gust of wind and I turned to find him gone. I was terrified at the prospect that he wanted to play with his prey and that he really was going to kill me. But he was nowhere to found.

I didn't know where to go because I didn't know where I was. So, as I walked through a small town called Mystic Falls, I contemplated my next step. I had to go to the police. I needed to get in contact with my dad and get him to come get me. And then, come up with a lie to help explain my disappearance.

I know it had to be about two days that I was gone. My mother probably thought it was a mistake not going with me to Forks. She'd probably want me to go home with her. But I wasn't going to, because I now realized life was too short and I hadn't seen my father for a while. I wanted to get to know him as a person and create a father-daughter relationship with him that I knew in my gut he wanted.

I had found the police station when I felt a gust of wind behind me.

It was the same gust of wind from my kidnapping and when the psycho man left me. I turned to see psycho man staring back at me. I didn't know what to say or do. Do I scream or run? Or do I do both? Would those actions lead to my death? Would I get kidnapped again?

"What is your name?" It was a stupid question to ask but I was scared, nervous, and alone. What could I lose?

"What is your name, love?"

"I am pretty sure I asked first and do not call me love?" I didn't know how I came to say those words but they just flowed out of my mouth. Maybe it was the result of everything that had happened. Again nothing to lose right?

Wrong, stupid girl! You have everything to lose!

"You are brave. I think I am going to keep you."

"You still didn't tell me your name."

He chuckles, "I watched that house for days waiting for the right time to kill that whore. I am pretty sure she told you my name, but if you are having amnesia from shock or something, my name is Klaus. Now, what is yours, love?"

I bit my lip. I was very nervous. He had been watching the house for days.

"Days? I have been gone for days." And at that moment, I wished for my parents and have their arms wrapped around me promising to never let me go.

I felt cool hands on my heated cheeks caressing them softly.

"Hey, its okay, don't worry I will help you get back to your family. Just tell me your name."

"My name is Bella, Isabella Swan. I was on my way to Forks, Washington to live with my dad. Oh my god! My dad is the Chief of Police." I was hyperventilating at this point.

"Hey, its okay, just calm down."

"Calm down! How can I calm down when I was kidnapped a-and she said that she going to use me to get to you. I mean, who are you? I don't even know who you are and I was kidnapped because of y-you." By that time, tears flowed like crashing tides down my face and I just wanted to get home. I just wanted to feel safe and in the comfort of my parents.

"I am sorry you were kidnapped. I am a bad guy, Bella. I do bad things to people. Some of them deserve and some of them don't," Klaus said as he thought of the Scooby gang and his family, "But if you let me, I can help you."

Klaus, psycho man, pleaded with his eyes to believe him. And I felt at that moment, that maybe he didn't have anyone that believed in the good part of him anymore. Maybe even from the start. I began to wonder what his story was and instead of fear pushing me to follow this guy, it was curiosity.

Well, curiosity always killed the cat, didn't it, Bella?

"Okay, but could we get something to eat?" I said as I felt my stomach hit the ground. It felt hollow and I was just realizing how hungry I was.

"How about something to wear first, love?" At that, I was back to hating this so called Klaus, or in my case, psycho man.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you liked part one of 12 Days of Christmas With Bella and Klaus. Seriously, though, what is their ship name?


End file.
